Ryuichi Sakuma
transformed into two Another Riders, , derived from Kamen Rider Fourze Base States, and , derived from Kamen Rider Faiz. Character History In 2003, Ryuichi was a student at Ryusei School and the boyfriend of Karin Yamabuki. When Karin was killed in a car accident, the Time Jacker Ora appeared before Ryuichi and offered him an Another Rider contract that would save Karin. He immediately accepted and was transformed into Another Faiz, causing Kamen Rider Faiz's existence and history to disappear. Using the power of Another Faiz, Ryuichi kidnapped and transformed female high school students sharing Karin's age and astrological sign (Libra) into life energy that would keep Karin alive, making her transfer to different schools whenever his actions became too conspicuous. In 2011, Ryuichi's power as Another Faiz began to fade, causing him great distress. Sworz, another Time Jacker, came to him and granted him another contract that warped Ryuichi into Another Fourze, erasing Kamen Rider Fourze's existence. Renewed and upgraded, Ryuichi continued to kidnap girls and keep Karin alive. In 2018, while Sougo Tokiwa, Geiz Myoukouin, and Tsukuyomi were investigating the disappearances caused by Ryuichi, currently at Amanogawa High School, Masato Kusaka attempted to kill Karin by throwing her off of a roof, drawing the attention of Sougo, Geiz, and Tsukuyomi. Ryuichi caught and saved Karin, but was confronted by Sougo and Geiz, and fled after a brief fight with Zi-O and Geiz BuildArmor. Sougo and Geiz later traveled to 2011 to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Fourze, and Ryuichi was defeated by Zi-O FourzeArmor. However, his original contract as Another Faiz reflected the defeat and allowed Ryuichi to maintain his Another Fourze powers. In 2018, Karin stopped Ryuichi from taking another victim, tired of surviving off of the stolen lives of others. Masato Kusaka then appeared and again attempted to kill Karin, to relieve her of the life imposed on her by Ryuichi. Ryuichi retaliated by attempting to choke Kusaka to death, but was thwarted by Takumi Inui, and fled soon after. With the situation explained by Kusaka, Geiz traveled to 2003 with the Faiz Ridewatch to stop Ryuichi's first attack as Another Faiz, while Sougo stopped his first attack as Another Fourze in 2011. Ryuichi was simultaneously defeated as Another Faiz by Geiz FaizArmor, and as Another Fourze by Zi-O FourzeArmor while Karin pled with him to let her die. At last, Ryuichi understood and accepted that his power was only making Karin suffer even more. With one final embrace, he bid farewell to the one he loved as she disintegrated out of existence. What happened to Ryuichi afterwards was unknown. Forms *'Height:' 200 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg ::Powers and Abilities *'Lifespan Manipulation': Like Another Faiz, Another Fourze is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. *'Core Switch:' Another Fourze uses this to recreate Another Faiz's ability. * : Another Fourze is able to project energy copies of Fourze Modules by pressing the buttons on its buckle.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/enemy/another_fourze/ **1. Rocket Module **2. Launcher Module **8. Chainsaw Module **13. Chain Array Module **19. Gatling Module *'Self-Resurrection:' As with Another Riders, Fourze cannot be destroyed unless with the Ridewatch that correspond to his Rider Powers. With the power of Another Faiz resurfaces, Another Fourze can revive himself even when the Ridewatch of same power was used to defeat him. ::Weaknesses *'Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches': As Ryuichi is two Another Riders in one host, he can only be defeated when both users of Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches defeated him in the era that he was created. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 5-6 - Another Faiz= Another Faiz *'Height:' 186.0 cm *'Weight:' 91.0 kg ::Powers and Abilities *'Lifespan Manipulation': Another Faiz is able to absorb people and convert them into energy, which can then be used to revive the deceased. However, the revived subject can only use energies made from people sharing their age and astrological sign and must receive these "life injections" regularly to maintain their form. *'Core Switch:' Another Faiz can shroud his entire body with red aura to perform his variation of Faiz Blaster's Crimson Smash. ::Weaknesses *'Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches': As Ryuichi is two Another Riders in one host, he can only be defeated when both users of Fourze and Faiz Ridewatches defeated him in the era that he was created. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 5-6 }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Sakuma is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Crow in Garo: Makai no Hana. As Another Fourze and Another Faiz, his suit actor is . Notes *Since Another Faiz is meant to be transformed from Another Fourze, both of their undersuits sport identical design. *Ryuichi is the anithesis of Fourze and Faiz in the fact that he destroyed people's dreams, killing them by taking their life energy out of selfishness while the real Faiz always protected dreams selflessly despite having none of his own and ultimately draining his own life away to keep the world safe. His antithesis of Fourze is that Ryuichi values only what he wants and sometimes is not considerate of anyone else's feelings, not even Karin's as she wants to die. Fourze would go out of his way to try and help someone and befriend them, always trying to be considerate of others even if they don't realize it. *The horns on Another Fourze's head resembled Kamen Rider Specter's Wisp Horns. In fact, in Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!, Specter uses the power of Fourze Damashii to destroy Sagittarius Nova. *The reveal of Another Faiz transitions from Another Fourze signifies two similarities of their representative series and Riders: **Both of their series are related to school compounds (Ryusei School and Amanogawa High) and several of the respective monsters came from (former) students of said school. **Another Fourze's defeat and later on emergence as Another Faiz is based on Dragon Orphnoch's evolution and those of Zodiarts into Horoscopes, including their later evolution into Supernova. **Ryuichi is also similar to Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor in addition to sharing the first three digit letters of their names ("ryu"). Both of them made a deal with one of their series' respective villains in hopes of saving their friend/loved ones. Unfortunately, their atrocity were all in vain as the characters in question reject their will to live. *Sakuma being the host of two monsters in a two-parter episode parallels Masahiro Nabeshima as Mirage and Square Smash from Kamen Rider Build. *Despite serving as an antithesis to Kamen Rider Fourze, Another Fourze spontaneously performs Gentaro's pose upon being created by Sworz, though he does not say the line. This continues a recurring gag of characters with clashing personalities being compelled to evoke Gentaro Kisaragi when assuming the power of Fourze, following Makoto Fukami as Fourze Damashii in ''Fourze Chapter, and Takatora Kureshima as Fourze Arms in Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale. *Ryuichi showing symptoms of declining due to short lifespan pays homage to the Orphnochs and Horoscopes. *Although the red Photon Blood-like veins were meant to represent Faiz, it also resembles the Zodiarts' trademark constellation lines. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Episode 5: Switch On! 2011 ** Episode 6: 555・913・2003 See also *Gentaro Kisaragi - Original Kamen Rider Fourze *FourzeArmor - The result of using the Fourze Ridewatch *Takumi Inui - Original Kamen Rider Faiz *FaizArmor - The result of using the Faiz Ridewatch References Category:Another Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Human Monsters Category:Bat Monsters Category:Shark Monsters Category:Firefly Monsters Category:Object Monsters